Waterfall Tattoos
by MissTay
Summary: Bella, a single Mom finds it hard coping until a certain Bronze haired hunk stops by for a Tattoo. Can he be more than just another customer that comes and goes? Will he be the one that stays? M for Future Lemons, ExB, ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**Right basically, this story has been running through my head for ages and I knew I had to do something with it. I've written the first chapter but I'm having a hard time deciding on whether I should continue it or not. I'm really not sure. I'd like your opinions on it and also I'd love to know what you think I should do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any associated characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

What the hell is that noise? _Beep…Beep…_ It sounds familiar and then it registered. My phone was going off somewhere in the hell-hole I call my room. I groaned and rolled over, my head rolling from the night before. Last night was…interesting. All I can remember is the bar, Alice and Vodka. Shit, I really was not feeling well.

Groaning again, I rolled over, leaning over my mattress to fish out my phone from the mess on the floor. I finally laid hand on the stupid thing and opened up the text message.

_Bella! Where are you? Work started half hour ago! – Alice x_

Shit! I tore out of my bedroom and flew into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror viewing the damage of last night…make up everywhere and messy hair. I jumped into the shower and quickly washed. The wash cloth glided over my inked body. Ah, my tattoos! I loved them so much…the feeling of the needle staining my skin, permanent marking my body. My body…well, what can I say about that. I had a light tan to my skin and I had curves. I jumped from the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and I decided that I should probably text Alice.

_I'm sorry! Over slept, on way now – Bella x_

Thank god that Riley was at Rosalie and Emmett's. Ahh Riley, he was the one man in my life. My little man. Riley was my 1 year old son. I was thankful that he had so far gained most of my looks, the brown hair with slight curls, the deep brown eyes and unfortunately, the clumsiness. His father, well…let's just say that his father had not been seen since they day I mumbled the words 'I'm pregnant' and I was thankful for that. I never really loved him just found him as a distraction. He was the bad boy type of person…constantly drunk, taking drugs. I never wanted my little boy to grow up around that.

I pulled on a plain black, long sleeved top, a pair of bum-hugging jeans and my combat boots. I quickly towel dried my hair and ran a brush through it. I grabbed one of the jumpers that was on my floor. It wasn't my jumper…it was some guy's who I had brought home and had left it here. I know what you must be thinking, that I'm a slut, whore etc but really… Alice and I go out and with Alice's dress style and also her dressing me, we always look extremely hot. Emmett and Rosalie were always glad to babysit since they were trying for their own anyway and they thought they needed the practise. The guys buy us drinks and we occasionally brought some one home. I hated sleeping alone, I always found it difficult. Then Alice found Jasper and then it was just me bringing guys home. I usually wrap up Riley and bring him to get but he was learning to walk (but not yet mastered it) and I couldn't bare the thought of him falling out of my bed so I kept him in his cot.

I was soon running out of my apartment door, pulling my hood up and starting the 30 minute walk to work. People usually dislike or hate their jobs but I love mine. I had started out as an artist, majoring in Art from UOW. It then progressed to moving my art work to skin. I designed each of my tattoos and I loved them all. I had a passion for them.

I shoved the door open of 'Waterfall Tattoo' and ran straight into a very annoyed Alice.

"Where the hell have you been? You're nearly an hour late!" Alice basically screamed in my ear. I winced from the loudness; it did no good for my hangover.

"Sorry Alice but this is not all my fault. I seem to remember you pouring shot after shot last night! You knew I had to work early" I said back to her. Gah, I loved this girl with my heart but seriously, I was tempted to hit her.

"Bella!" I heard called from behind me. Oh great…Jacob

"Yes Jake?" I asked sweetly. I turned around, putting on my best pout face.

"Care to explain why you're so late?" He asked. Ah I so had an advantage. Everybody knew that Jacob Black wanted a piece of my ass but he was never lucky enough. Guys seemed to come and go…for one night.

"I'm so sorry Jake" I said sweetly, biting my lip. I took a step closer to him stood as innocently as possible. "Alice took me out last night and now I have a rather bad hangover" I pouted. I saw Jake falter…Yes!

"Well…you can just draw up designs today. No inking with a hangover" He said, obviously trying to hide the bulge in his trousers and failing.

"Thank you Jake" I said, gliding past him and into the back room. I grabbed a glass of water and swallowed some Tylenol that hopefully would kick in some time soon. I settled down at the desk in the corner and pulled up the drawing pad. I was about to plug in my iPod so that I could concentrate when Alice danced into the room.

"You're so evil Isabella" She sang. "Not only do you tease him when we're out, you also do it at work just so you don't get in trouble" I laughed.

"Well, if you've got it, flaunt it." I joked. "Nah, I'm kidding. I know I'm evil but I can't deal with being shouted at today." I rubbed my head.

"What's up chic?" She asked, perching herself on the edge of the desk.

"Well apart from the hangover, my Mom moaning at me for Inking as a career and Dad asking when I'm going back for a visit…I'm just generally feeling abit…" I sighed.

"Ah Bella" She pulled me into a hug. "You're one of the most outgoing people I know. You had the guts to turn around to your Mom and say 'No' and actually follow through! I have a feeling that something or someone good is about to happen to you and plus you have Riley. I don't think I know a mother who loves a little boy more" she said with a wink.

I had learnt not to doubt her. She walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts and drawings. I put in my headphones and turned the music on; I was in an acoustic mood today. I don't think I could handle Nirvana or Theory of a Deadman today. The day passed quickly and Alice was handling a customer in the shop when she called my name. I groaned and stood from my chair, apparently the Tylenol hadn't had much effect and I felt queasy when I stood up. I walked out and walked over to Alice.

"Bells…maybe you should go home? You really don't look well" Alice commented and I looked at her.

"Thanks Alice but I'll be ok and I've got to wait for Emmett to drop Riley off. What did you want?" I asked.

"Well this gentleman here is looking for a new tattoo and I was going to ask you for your sketch books for him to look through" She said. It was only then that I realised that there was another person in the room. I glanced up, my eyes locking with brilliant green pools. Unruly copper hair perfected his strong facial features and his arms that were perched on the desk had muscles that were screaming to be let out of the tight confines of his t-shirt.

"Bella? Sit down, I'll get them" She guided me over to a seat and I leant against the table.

"Do you want anything?" a sexy voice asked. I looked up and saw the man staring at me. He was really…handsome.

"To be honest, I just want to go to bed…or throw my guts up. I'm not sure which would make me feel better" I joked. I gasped quietly when I heard his laugh.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Too much drink last night?" He asked. I kinda felt a pull towards him, a feeling that I knew I could trust this man, even if I didn't know his name.

"Yeah, blame Alice. Although I usually don't drink that much" I said, looking at my fingers.

"Here you go" Alice chimed in, placing my sketch book on the table. The man flicked through the pages, stopping every so often to look more intently at a drawing.

The bell on the door chimed and I saw Emmett walk in with a sleeping Riley wrapped up in his arms. He shook his head, sending the raindrops that had gathered in his hair to fly everywhere.

"Afternoon Bells" He whispered. I walked over to my darling Brother and prised my Son from his arms.

"Hey Emmett, I hope he was no trouble" I said, as he placed Riley's diaper bag and overnight bag on the floor.

"Him? Trouble? Well apart from falling on his butt every time he stood up, he was an angel as always" he smiled showing his dimples. "Anyway I gotta go, Rose is waiting. Love you Bells" he kissed my cheek and he was gone.

Riley was still sound asleep with his face nuzzled into my neck. I slowly turned back around to Alice and the man. I walked back over to my seat and watched as he flicked through the pages.

"These are amazing" he commented. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Thank you" I replied, hiding my face from him. Alice and the man kept talking and he eventually decided on one of my favourite designs, but asked to have it altered slightly…when I was feeling better.

"And who is this little man?" He questioned, eyeing Riley.

"This is Riley Taylor Swan" I said, staring at my gorgeous Son.

"I better get going…It was nice meeting you Bella" He said, and then left the shop.

"I have a good feeling about him…" Alice sang. Oh dear…her and her feelings.

"Right…I'm going back to my drawings." I walked back over to my desk and I picked up Riley's blanket, making a cocoon on the sofa out back, letting him take his afternoon nap.

I picked up my pencil and worked continuously until I heard the clock chime 4pm, signalling my time to leave. Alice had already left, claiming to have a date with Jasper and had wished me well with feeling better. In Seattle, it got very dark, very early and I disliked walking home, even though it wasn't that late, especially with Riley.

I packed up my things and zipped up the jumper, not doubt I would still freeze and plus, it was raining. I don't think my day could get worse… I hated having to walk with Riley but I had no other choice. I collected Riley's things and made my way over to him so that I could gently wake him up.

"Riley baby, come on wake up otherwise you wont sleep at all tonight." I said, more to myself. I gently picked him up and wiggled his arm abit until I saw him sleepily open his eyes, showing me his wide brown orbs. A smile broke over his face when he saw my and I couldn't help but smile back. I made sure that he was wrapped up warm against the weather before making my way over to Jake.

"Jake, I'm off…" I said, leaning on the door frame to his office. He stood up, coming to my side.

"Okay Bella" he said to me, before turning his attention to Riley. "Oh good afternoon Riley, you've finally decided to wake up have you" he said, tickling his stomach which caused a gurgle to escape his lips followed by a high pitched squeal.

"Cya Jake" I said, I walked out into the cold, rainy night and the fresh air caused a chill to seep down my spine. God, I hoped this weather didn't get much worse. It was nearing December and the snow was sure to start to fall soon. That would make my balance much worse, and make my day harder.

The rain started to fall harder and harder and Riley became restless and was soon screaming in my arms. Damn stupid Seattle, damn for not having an umbrella or a car, damn for not having enough arms to carry everything. By now, my jumper had become completely drenched and heavy. Riley was nuzzling his head into my shoulder, trying to escape from the rain. Thank god I had packed his waterproof.

"Bella…You ok?" a familiar voice startled me. I looked up to see the guy from the Tattoo shop earlier. Oh could my day get any worse?

"Yes…No….I don't know" I said, nearing the verge of tears. I had no idea why but I felt like unloading all of my problems onto his complete stranger who I had only met for about 5 minutes earlier.

"Look, my apartment is literally round the corner if you want to come dry off?" He offered. I was abit worried. I had always been taught not to talk to strangers and all that. Should I trust him? He seemed to sense my hesitation. "Honestly, I can get you dry clothes and then drive you home." I thought about it and then thought about the screaming child in my arms. I really needed to get him dry and warm.

"Ok but first, tell me your name" I said, hoping that it would make me feel better.

"Edward Cullen at your service" He said, and we walked off down the road, stopping outside an old apartment door. He turned his key in the lock and like a gentleman, he stepped to the side, allowing me to enter and he shut the door behind us.

**Well, continue or not?**

**Please be honest with what you think because this will help me decide. I also would love to hear your ideas on what you think should happen and I can try to incorporate it into the story.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I thought I'd make a go of a 2**__**nd**__** chapter to see how it played out. Review and let me know what you think.**_

_**I also have no Beta, so I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes or anything like that. If you find anything major, please message me or review and tell and I'll change it :)**_

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

I walked in slowly in front of Edward, not really sure where I was meant to go. I looked around and saw a door to the left and a set of stairs. Edward motioned for us to go up the stairs and I cautiously followed, clutching Riley close to my chest. He still continued to scream bloody murder; he was most likely hungry now as well.

Edward stopped at a faded green door and put the key in the lock and it swung open. He guided us inside and closed the door.

"It's not much but its home" he said as I looked around the apartment. It wasn't too small but it was cosy. He flicked on the lights and I saw the mismatched furniture and the knick-knacks that were placed around the place to make it homey. The hard wood floors made it seem…traditional and homey.

"It's gorgeous" I said. I dropped Riley's bag in the corner of the room and tried to quiet him down.

"Is there anything I can do?" Edward offered, looking at Riley.

"Um could you just hold him while I get him some clean clothes out?" I asked. I wondered if he minded holding my screaming child. He pulled off his jacket and dropped it onto the floor. He proceeded to walk over to me and gently take Riley from my arms, and pulled him to his chest. Riley then surprised me by nuzzling his head into his neck and he quietened down almost immediately.

"How on earth did you manage that? He barely shuts up for me?" I asked, starting to laugh. Edward looked up from Riley's face and I gasped. _Holy shit that's hot._ Riley in Edward's toned arms and a crooked grin on his face nearly made me cum in my pants.

"I must have the magic touch" he joked, slowly rocking Riley from side to side. I turned around a grabbed Riley's bag. I pulled it open and grabbed his onesie that he would sleep in. I figured that I might as well get him dressed for bed. I also pulled out a new diaper and everything I needed to change him.

"Um where should I change him? I can't leave him in wet clothes." I said, standing up and turning round.

"Erm, you can do it on the sofa…I can get an old blanket" Edward said and he walked to a cupboard and pulled out an old, worn blanket and laid it on the sofa.

"Thanks" I said, and watched as Edward laid Riley down. I started to pull off his wet clothes as Edward watched.

"Um…I could get you some of my old clothes. There's too small for me now and you can't stay in those wet clothes either" he said. I turned and looked up at him. He ran his hair through his hand and looked sheepish.

"Yeah…thanks" I replied turning back round to Riley as Edward walked out the room. I couldn't help but smile. Edward Cullen was fucking hot as shit and he was looking after us.

"Well Riley…What do you think of Edward?" I asked while pulling off his diaper and cleaning him up. I replaced it and then tickled his side, earning a loud giggle from his lips. "That's what I think too Baby." I pulled on his onesie and pulled out his pacifier and he took it greedily which I knew that meant that he was hungry. "Oh honey. Your hungry aren't you?" I spoke to him, wrapping him up in his bright blue baby blanket. I didn't want to pick him up because I would just get his dry clothes drenched from my wet ones. I had only just realised that my clothes were actually dripping wet. I felt bad that I was getting Edward's floor wet.

"Here you go Bella" Edward returned to the living room. He held out a pile of clothes and I graciously took them, not missing the way that when our skin touched, I swore I felt a tiny spark of electric. _Wow…maybe my hangover is still here then_. "Um…you can change in my room if you like…I can watch Riley" He stumbled over his words. _Did he feel it too? I doubt it._

"Thanks" I said, walking back to the room Edward had just vacated.

XoXo

I walked back out into the living room dressed in black jogging pants that were just a little too big, an old 'Kings of Leon' t-shirt and a hoodie which fell just below my butt. I dropped my pile of wet clothes into my backpack, leaving my shoes at the side. I grabbed a bottle of pre-made formula and glanced up to Edward who was tickling Riley. God, they looked so adorable.

"Hey Edward, do you mind if I heat this up? He's going to get really grouchy if he doesn't eat." I asked, holding up the bottle.

"Oh sure, ill do it" After explaining how long and what heat he walked off to the kitchen. I picked up Riley and then settled us on the couch. I knew that Riley really should have been eating proper mashed up baby food but unfortunately I didn't have any and I doubted that Edward would have.

"Edward?" I questioned. He poked his head out of the kitchen door. "Do you have any banana's or something I could mash up?" I asked. Edward nodded his head then disappeared again. When he finally returned, I was graced with a bowl of mashed up bananas and a bottle of warm milk. I placed the bottle of milk next to me on the sofa and began to feed Riley. I felt the sofa move when Edward sat down.

"Bella…no offense but you, dressed in my clothes, feeding Riley is shit hot – excuse my language" He joked. _He though I was quote 'shit hot'?_ _Oh shit._ I felt the blush creep up on my face.

"Thanks…I think" I laughed. "So I barely know you and yet you've given me clothes, food for my son and you think I'm 'shit hot'" I laughed, causing him to smile that fucking gorgeous crooked grin that I had already fallen in love with.

"Yeah well…I thought were shit hot when I first met you and now you're in my clothes…" he trailed off. "Sorry that was inappropriate of me. Obviously you have a boyfriend or something" he said, gesturing to Riley.

Wait…he thought I had a boyfriend?

"Edward, I don't have a boyfriend, fiancée or husband. It's just me and Riley" I said, starting to feed him his bottle which he greedily took.

"Really? Any man would be an idiot to get rid of you" he said, to which he immediately turned a deep shade of read and I quickly followed. Riley began to shiver in my arms and I wrapped him tighter in his blankets. Edward quickly moved off the couch, taking the empty bottle and bowl and placing them on the table. He grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around us both. "I'm sorry, the heating in this place is pretty shit, and it never works when I need it too"

"Thanks…So why did you think I had a boyfriend?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Well at first, I thought it was that guy who dropped Riley off earlier, but then you called him your 'darling brother' so I gathered it couldn't be him and then I just assumed." He admitted, again running his hand through his hair, making it even more unruly than it had previously been.

"Haha, no" I said, starting to feel my feet again because of the warmth. "That is my brother Emmett, and Rosalie is his wife. They're trying for kids so they think they need the practise of looking after kids and I went out last night" I said.

"What about his father?" Edward said, nodded towards a now asleep Riley.

"We met about 4 months before I got pregnant. I'm kinda drawn to the bad boys and I thought he was a good distraction. Although I never got involved with his…activities" I said, grimacing. "He was a bad alcoholic and did drugs. I'm surprised he never over-dosed. Anyway, the day I turned around to him and said 'I'm pregnant' he up and left, and I haven't heard from him since. He doesn't even know that Riley exists" I explained.

"God Bella, that's horrible" Edward said.

"Yeah…it's not like I didn't try to contact him but I could only do so much. I'm dreading the day that Riley turns round and asks 'where's daddy?'" I sighed.

I looked up to see Edward looking agitated. What had I said to upset him?

"Bella, your better off without that low-life" he said. "When do you want to go home?" he asked. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8.30. When had it got so late?

"Oh, um…now if that's ok" I looked out the window and what I thought was unimaginable. The rain that Riley and I were caught in earlier had turned into a full blown storm.

"Oh God, Edward look outside" I groaned. He spun around and saw the wind blowing frantically round the trees, causing them to sway in different directions. I saw the faint specks of snow starting to fall. "I really don't want to go out in that…" I had always hated storms, hating to admit it, I was scared of storms.

"Its ok Bells…if you're comfortable enough, you can stay here…" Edward offered, once again running his hand through his hair. "You can have my room and I'll stay in the spare room. Riley should be ok with you?" he questioned.

"Yeah" I stood up and walked over to my bag, picking out my phone. Crap…15 missed calls?

"Do you mind holding Riley? I need to make a few calls" I placed Riley in his arms and walked to Edward's bedroom. I gently sat down and called the two people who would be worrying about me most.

"_Bella, where the hell have you been? Are you ok?" _an agitated Emmett asked.

"Emmett, I'm fine. Look, I'm staying at a friends, me and Riley got caught in the Storm and it's the only place I could think of that was close. I really don't want to go outside" I said.

"_Well ok Bells, as long as you and Riley are ok. Love you"_ I mumbled a 'Love you' back and hung up the phone.

I then moved onto the phone call that I was kind of dreading.

"_Isabella Marie Swan! I have tried calling you a million times! Why the hell haven't you picked up your phone?" _a high-pitched voice rang from my phone, I internally groaned.

"I got caught in the storm and may have stumbled into…Edward from the shop" I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear me but of course, this just caused another high-pitched squeal to erupt from my phone. I didn't dare tell her that I was staying at his apartment. "Look Al, I gotta go, I can hear Riley stirring" I lied, wanting to get back to Edward. After saying bye, I glanced up and saw Edward holding Riley, while leaning on the door frame.

"He's gorgeous you know" he said, causing me to blush. "I thought we might as well put him down now…" he said.

"Um yeah…" I said, flustered. I grabbed pillows and made a rectangle with a gap in the middle, I took Riley from Edward's arms and placed him in the centre, wrapping his blankets tighter and placing his pacifier in his mouth. I placed an extra blanket over him, the cold was really starting to come in.

I pulled up the door and settled back on the sofa, safe and warm in the cocoon of blankets Edward had supplied.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself" Edward said, wrapping a blanket around himself. We sat on the sofa, our shoulders just touching.

"Well I'm 24, Single and obviously a mother. I went to UOW and grew up in Forks. My parents are divorced. My mum despises the fact that I'm an unmarried mother, living in Seattle being a tattooist. My father would kill for me, I swear he nearly murder Tyler when I said that he was Riley's father." I laughed. "What about you? My knight in shining amour who saves me from the rain?" I joked, causing Edward to blush.

"Well I'm 26, Single and living alone in Seattle. I'm actually a graphic designer. I grew up in Phoenix and my Mom is an interior designer and my Dad's a Doctor. I'm an only child and was spoiled rotten so I wanted to make my own impact on the world without my parents help. Of course, they absolutely adored that I wanted to go out on my own and they respect me for it." He admitted. My heart swelled when I learnt that he wanted to make it on his own.

"Wow…"

"Yeah I know" He said. He flicked on the TV to the news. I watched as the man fore-cast the weather for the next two days, hoping that I would be able to get home soon.

"The Seattle weather is only set to get worse, wind speeds of up to 65mph and heavy snowfall is likely to occur. Be careful when out on the streets and make sure you wrap up warm." The presenter said before it cut out to commercials. I groaned at the same time Edward did.

"The one thing that I miss about Phoenix, the heat" he said. I laughed at his joke. "We should be able to get you and Riley home tomorrow, that way you can actually be in a heated building"

"I have no idea how you can live with hardly any heating" I exclaimed. "You know…you ever need a warm meal or even a warm place, you can always come to me" I offered, feeling slightly shy. I let my hair fall into my face, shielding my eyes from Edward's gaze.

Then I felt a cold hand cup my cheek, gently pulling my head up so that I was looking straight into Edward's green pools. "Thank you Bella. You have no idea what that means."

I felt drawn in by his smell, his lips. I felt him gently place his lips against my own. It was soft and sweet. I started to move my lips against his and I felt his hand touch my knee and the other still cupping my cheek. All too soon I felt him pull away and I was gasping for breath.

"Bella…I don't know if this is too forward or not but…I'd really like to see you again." I blushed as his hand stroked my cheek.

"Geez Bella, you freezing" he said, pulling me towards him, wrapping us both in ridiculous amounts of blankets. I found that my head was lying on Edward's chest, curled up on his lap with his arms securely wrapped around me.

"I'd really like to see you again too" I said, turning my face into Edward's chest. I felt him place a kiss on my head and we sat there for God knows how long, in each other's embrace.

XoXo

"Bells" Edward nudged me. I sleepily turned my head towards Edward. "Come on Bells, before you fall asleep" I felt him pull the blankets off us and I squirmed in the cold, trying to pull Edward's warmth closer. He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He slowly pulled the covers back, careful of not waking Riley and slipped me underneath. He then gingerly placed Riley in my arms that just rolled onto his side and snuggled into my chest.

He ducked out of the room and brought in the blankets from the sofa and placed them on the top of us. I could feel my eye lids starting droop and I felt Edward place a kiss on my cheek.

"Night Bells…Night Riley" I heard him whisper. The room was then plunged into darkness and all I could hear was the rain pelting the window as with the wind and all I could smell was Riley's hair mixed with the amazing scent of Edward Cullen until I let the exhaustion overtake.

_**Aw, I love Sweet Edward :) **_

_**Review and gimme your thought's? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I'm thinking of having an update day, such as Sunday or something but I'm not too sure because I've got exams and stuff coming up. **_

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV**

I watched from the doorway as Bella and Riley snuggled deeper into the blankets. I really needed to get my bloody heating fixed; I hated the fact that they may be cold and it was because I couldn't get off my ass and get my heating fixed. I graciously gave Bella and Riley my own bed because there was no way she was sleeping in the spare bed. It was old and the room was even colder than mine, the mattress was incredibly lumpy and anyone would surely have back problems from sleeping on it. I pulled the door up, not closing it completely; just…maybe…hopefully Bella needed something in the night.

I walked over to the bed and grabbed the blankets and the pillow off it, walking back out to the sofa. I'd actually prefer to sleep on the sofa than that stupid bed, flicking out the lights and locking the door. I spread out my bed, kicked off my shoes and snuggled under the blankets. I rolled over trying to get sleep. I couldn't help but think how much my life had changed in one night and not how much that I'd love to go snuggle deep in those blankets with that gorgeous brunette and her beautiful boy.

Riley looked so much like Bella that it was scary, he was exactly the same, just the male version and of course, a lot smaller. His gorgeous wide brown eyes, the brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. The fact that he was so tired from screaming that he didn't want to be put down at all. He still had that new baby smell on his head.

I rolled over once again and waited for my eyelids to shut and welcomed the blackness that engulfed me.

XoXo

I rolled over, forgetting that I was on the sofa and not in my own bed and landed with a loud thump in a pile on the floor. I groaned to myself, not only was it probably a ridiculous hour, the wooden floors were freezing and my t-shirt had ridden up, exposing my skin to the chilled floor.

I picked myself off the floor and looked at the clock, surprisingly it was 6.45…erugh damn winter not allowing Bella to go home so her and Riley could have had a better night sleep. I picked up my blankets and dropped them back in the spare room. I glanced into my bedroom, hoping to see Bella awake so that I could nip in and gather some clean clothes. I saw that Bella and Riley were still sound asleep which I took as an advantage so I quickly dashed in, gathered some clothes and stole out of the bedroom.

I walked into the bathroom and showered, changed and threw my dirty clothes into the hamper. I walked back out into the hallway and glanced into my bedroom, seeing Bella's sleeping form but no Riley. My mind immediately went into over-drive, wondering where the hell a old year old had got to in 15 minutes.

I ran to the door and pushed it open. My heart rate slowed when I saw Riley crawling across the bed towards the door. His little face lit up when he was me standing in the doorway. He sat on his bottom and lifted his arms up in the motion that he wanted to be picked up.

"Hey little man" I said softly. Walking carefully and picking him up in my arms. I was graced from Riley with a gurgle and what sounded like 'ma' but I wasn't too sure. "How bout we get you cleaned up and some breakfast and let your Mommy sleep?" I asked, not really sure why but it somehow felt right.

I walked back out to the living room and quickly…well as quickly as I could figure it out, changed Riley's diaper. That also involved some gagging on my part from the smell but I got there eventually. I threw out the old diaper and placed him back into his onesie. I mashed up some banana and made up some formula, sitting on the sofa and started to feed Riley.

"You know, I've only known your Mom for about 24 hours but I think she's amazing" I admitted which just earned a gurgle and giggle from Riley.

**Bella POV**

I groaned and rolled over, breathing in deeply and was hit with Edward's luscious scent. My mind then immediately registered to the fact that Riley was not next to me and that he hadn't woken me up like he usually did. I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 8am. Thank god it was a Saturday and I had no work. I could hear Riley and Edward's voices drifting in from the living room and I slowly pulled the covers off me, stepping out onto the floor and padded over to the bathroom.

After doing my 'business' and rinsing my face, picking up my phone from the night stand, checking that I had no messages, I walked out into the hallway, stopping when so that I could see Edward interacting with Riley but my presence was not noticed. What I saw in front of me was adorable. Edward was sat on the floor, with his back leant against the sofa and his legs thrown out. His hands were holding onto Riley's as my baby boy was trying to stand up on his little feet. Riley would take a few steps, and then look as if he would fall but Edward would catch him just before his bottom hit the floor and place him back on his feet. I couldn't resist, I pulled out my cell phone and hit the picture button, snapping a few pictures of Edward and Riley laughing at the same time. It was too damn cute…one of those pictures would be going in Riley's baby book and the other would be stored safely away.

"Ah so that's were my little man got too" I said, stepping forward and making my presence known. Edward's eyes shot up to mine and his signature crooked smirk was placed across his face.

"Well I walked past my room and saw him crawling across the bed and thought I'd let you sleep" he admitted, his face blushing a little. "I hope that's okay?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"That's fine; I haven't slept this late in so long." I admitted. "It felt nice" I said, blushing myself now. "Hello Riley" I said, sweeping him up into my arms and kissing his cheek over and over, causing him to giggle and I swear he was nearing the verge of 'Mommy' or something like that.

"I also fed and changed him but I noticed that there were no more clean clothes in his bag…" Edward said, running his hand through his hair…God if that was his morning hair…I'd defiantly like to see that again.

"Oh thanks. I guess we better get home" I said, my heart sunk at this realisation. I would have to leave Edward.

"Oh ok. I can take you home, I'm sure your dying for a shower…" he said, grabbing some keys off the coffee table by the front door.

"Yeah…and I'm sure Riley would appreciate being out of his pyjama's too. Oh but I'm still wearing your clothes…" I said, silently hoping that he would let me keep them.

"Keep them, they don't fit me anymore and plus, they look damn sexy on you Bells" He said and I felt as bright as a tomato now. I watched as Edward piled my clothes into my bag and cleaned up Riley's stuff, placing them in the baby bag. He slung them over his shoulder and opened the door, allowing me to exit first. The first thing that I saw was the bright white layer of snow that had settled on the ground and the wind was still keeping a vicious pace. I clutched Riley tighter and snuggled him into the jumper that I was wearing.

We made our way down to his car and he slung the bags into the backseat. "I hope you don't mind holding Riley but I don't have a car seat obviously…" he said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck as he held the passenger's door open for me.

"It's fine. I usually have one at home if were ever going in a car with somebody but I don't own a car so it's mainly walking for us" I said as I slid in the car. He closed the door and I rearranged Riley on my lap, pulling the belt across and plugging it in. Edward slid in beside me and started the engine.

"So Bells, where to?" He asked as he pulled away. I told him our address and in 10 minutes, we were outside my apartment and he was helping me out of the car and like the gentleman that he his, he walked me to my door and waited until I had the door open. He dropped the bags into the hallway and then stepped back outside.

"Thank you Edward. For rescuing me and Riley from the rain, the clothes, letting us stay…" I said, looking at the floor. I felt his hand lift my chin and make me look in his eyes.

"It's nothing Bella. I'd do anything for you two" he said. I felt the smile creep up on my face. "Bye Bella" he said, surprising me by kissing my forehead and giggling Riley under the chin. He walked away down the hallway and just as he was about to start the stairs, I called out.

"Hey Edward…I think I've got the perfect idea for the changes on your Tattoo" I called out. This earnt a smile and a wave before he was gone from the top of the stairs and I heard his heavy footsteps on the floor before they were gone.

I felt like I was gliding as I stepped into the apartment, noticing that I had 2 answer phone messages. I pressed play and listened while I put Riley in his playpen and grabbed the bags, sorting out the wet clothing and pulling out my cell phone knowing exactly who I needed to call.

"_Isabella. This is your mother. I want to know why you have not called. I hear there is a horrific storm heading for Seattle and I honestly don't know why you live there with Riley. I mean, it's not exactly realistic that you're a single Mom living in a big city, honestly, what the people must think. Anyway, I called because I haven't heard about Christmas and your plans. I need to know when your coming home, Emmett and Rosalie said they would talk to you. Bye"_

Oh just fucking great, just what I needed. Ugh, my Mom annoyed me so much. She wanted me to move in with her so she could just over-take my parenting roll and claim Riley as her own. I tried to ignore my mother's rant and listened to the next message.

"_Hey Bells, it your Dad. I hope you and Riley are good. I was wondering about Christmas, I mean, I haven't seen you both in so long and I wasn't sure if you had plans but Bella, I'd really like to see you. Call me soon, love you"_

Ok, that was weird, both parents asking about Christmas…I would rather go to Forks and spend Christmas with Charlie than go to Jacksonville and be with Renee. I'd speak to Emmett later.

"_Bella! How are you? How was last night? Come on, spill girl" _Alice's squeal erupted from my phone.

"Whoa, slow down Pixie. I'm fine and so is Riley thanks for asking. And last night was…amazing" I used the only word that I could think of to describe it.

"_WHAT? Oh my days Bella you did not sleep with the guy?"_ What the hell? She thought I _slept_ with him?

"What? No. He was such a gentleman. Look girl, come over. I need a shower and someone to watch Riley while I do it and some housework and we can chat. That's if you're not busy with Jasper." I asked, silently hoping that she wasn't busy. I really needed a girl talk.

"_Well I'm with Jasper now but I can be there in about half hour? That'll give you time to bathe Riley. How bout I bring some coffee and brownies too?" _She asked.

"Alice, coffee, brownies, and my best friend? What could be better? Cya soon" I said, after saying good-bye, I hung up the phone and picked up Riley from his play pen and walked to the bathroom.

"So Riley, what did you think of Edward?" I asked, stripping him down and running the water and bathed him.

XoXo

I had just placed Riley into some new clothes as the clock chimed 11am and I heard the knock on the door.

"Bella, it's me. Open up" Alice called from the other side of the door. I placed Riley on my hip and opened the door.

"Well I wasn't expecting anyone else Pixie" I said as I flung open the door. Alice danced her way into the apartment and gave me and awkward hug. She placed two cups of coffee and a bag on the table and spun back around. I felt her eyes look over my outfit and I knew what was coming.

"Bella, what on earth are you wearing? Those are not your clothes! I would never let you out in that!" Alice nearly yelled in my ear, causing Riley to start whimpering.

"Mary Alice! Will you please not raise your voice around Riley? And I'll explain later but here" I said as I placed Riley in her arms. "I desperately need a shower and he is missing his Aunt Alice! Enjoy!" I said and danced off to the bathroom.

I closed my bedroom door and pulled off Edward's clothes, bringing them to my nose before folding them on my bed. I savoured the smell of them, hoping that I would be able to smell this scent a million times. I walked into my bathroom and started the shower, letting it warm up and looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognised myself. My cheeks were flushed red, giving me a healthy glow and there was a smile plastered on my smile that I found hard to remove.

After washing myself, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back into my bedroom. Pulling out some clean underwear, matching bra and pulled on a tank-top and jogging bottoms, fluffy socks and I picked up Edward's jumper and pulled it back on, not forgetting to breathe in his scent once again. I ran a brush quickly through my hair and collected the dirty clothes that had gathered on my floor and threw them in my hamper.

I walked back out to the living room and found Riley in his play pen, pulling himself up on the bars, trying to get to walk again. God that boy is determined to walk and Alice settled on the sofa with the TV on.

"So Bella…tell me what happened then and don't skip any details" She said as I plonked myself on the sofa next to her. I grabbed the coffee and opened up the bag, picking out one of the brownies.

"Well…" I started and then launched into every single detail about the moment Edward had rescued us from the rain, to giving us clean clothes, letting us sleep in his bed and watching him with Riley.

"I even got a picture of him and Riley" I said and whipped out my cell phone, bringing up the picture of Edward and Riley.

"Awww Bella! They are so cute together!" Alice squealed. "So you think you want to see him again? I mean, it's not like he has a problem with Riley" she asked.

"Well I hope to see him again, I mean, I am meant to be designing and doing his Tattoo" I admitted. "I don't know, I mean, I don't know if he was just helping us out of pity yesterday or something" I sighed.

"Bella, I have a really good feeling about this guy. He might be just the thing that you need" Alice said and I leant my head on her shoulder. God, how I loved having my best friend here and just to add to the commotion, there was another knock at my door. I groaned and walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Afternoon baby sister" Emmett picked me up and swung me round, I saw Rose standing just behind him.

"Afternoon Emmett" I said as he placed me back on the floor. "Hey Rose" I said, pulling her into a hug. "And may I know the reason of your visit?" I asked, letting them into the apartment. Emmett went straight to Riley and swung him into his arms.

"Well Emmett was incredibly bored at home and would not stop whining so I thought we'd come see you" Rose said, plopping herself down next to Alice and then they proceeded to talk about their nails and hair and other stuff like that.

"There's too much femininity in this place. C'mon Riley, let's go do some manly stuff like watch baseball or soccer" Emmett said, carrying Riley off to the TV. I took this as my chance to clean up the apartment. I scooped up all the dirty washing from mine and Riley's room, throwing them into the washing machine, piling all the dirty dishes into the dish washer. I pulled the bags from last night and sorted the clothes and bottles from there. I changed Riley's sheets in his bed and the same with mine and so on until the apartment was spotless.

I watched my strange family in there motions, I watched as Emmett kissed Rosalie's cheek and the way that he would do anything for her, the fact that he had someone he could lean on whenever something was wrong, the way that he would die for his wife. I sunk to my knee's in the hallway

"Oi earth to Bella?" Emmett said as he sat next to me, pulling me into a hug. "What's up chicka?" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Just Mom, she's been on my case again. I mean, it's like you're the child that can do no wrong! I mean, you're married and you're a fireman and I'm a single mom that barely graduated from College and I live in a shitty apartment and I barely get buy and she can't help but throw it in my damn face" I sighed as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh shh Bells" Emmett said, running his hand through my hair. "Look, I know Mom and Dad have both invited us for Christmas but I really want to go to Dad's. You in?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm in Em. I don't think I can handle Mom saying I'm doing it wrong anymore" I said.

"Your probably one of the most amazing Mom's I know Isabella. Anyone in your situation could have easily given up, had an abortion or gave their kid up for adoption but you didn't. That little boy in there couldn't have a better Mom or family so stop talking like your crap, because your not" I smiled slightly at Emmett's speech, it's probably the most words he's formed in a sentence for a long time. "And what about that guy then? Oh yeah I've spoke to Alice" he raised his eyebrow, waiting for me to answer.

"He's amazing" I said, wiping my eyes. "He's like a man I've never met. He let Riley and me sleep in his bed and he took the spare bed. He gave me dry clothes and food and he's just…amazing" I said, laughing at my attempt to sum him up.

"Good because I'm looking forward to meeting the guy that's made my little sister glow and not kick his ass" Emmett said which caused me to burst out with laughter. "There you go, that's what I want to see, no more tears Bells" He said.

The rest of the afternoon continued on into the night and we were joined by Jasper after he had finished work. We ordered Chinese food and I made some food for Riley before putting him down for the night. We had a Fast and Furious marathon and I could help but feel as though I was the third wheel, everyone having there partners. My mind wandered to Edward and what he was doing and where he was. The last thing I remember is a car screeching on the screen before I let the exhaustion take over.

_**Read and Review? **_

_**What did you think of this chapter? Pleaseeee tell me **_

_**Love x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

Sunday passed in a big blurry daze. Riley and I spent time hanging out, dancing…well him wiggling on his butt to the radio and designing Edward's tattoo. Riley had also given me some ideas while he was sitting on my lap while I drew, my iPod playing from the dock.

The main idea that he had originally picked out was a heart, not one of those mushy 3 ones, I mean how it literally looked in the chest, with all the arteries and veins being constricted by barbed wire. He had asked me to re-draw it without the barbed wire, instead placing a leather strap in its place. In the leather strap was a tag dangling off with 'Cullen' written in italic lettering. He had told Alice that all his family wore a symbol of Cullen and he wanted a more permanent one.

I found myself sitting at my desk in Waterfall Tattoos on a dreary Monday morning, daydreaming about Edward and my weekend. I was automatically bouncing Riley on my lap, trying to keep him occupied while I shaded in the drawing, making sure the red and black met perfectly. I really needed to find some one to watch Riley that didn't cost much. Rosalie being a book editor, found herself working from home the majority of the time and she loved having him over but it wasn't really a long-term solution. The bell chimed in the front and I heard Alice's chipper voice greeting the customer.

"Bells, it's for you" She called. I closed my sketchbook and picked it up, taking Riley with me out to the front. I was surprised to see Edward standing opposite the counter having an animated conversation with Alice.

"Our weekend was good thanks. We all went over to Bella's and hung out. You know you should meet everyone sometime soon." I caught the end of their conversation.

"Hey Bella" Edward greeted me. "Alice I'm looking forward to meet everyone whoever everyone is" he laughed, causing me to smile.

"Hey, so what can I do for you" I asked, placing Riley and my sketchbook on the counter.

"Well I was wondering how my tattoo was coming along" he said, running his hand through his hair.

"But I didn't tell you that I was starting it this weekend" I caught him out, causing his cheeks to turn a hint of red.

"Yeah well I wanted an excuse to come see you" he admitted, which in turn then caused me to blush.

"Right so now were both as bright red as tomatoes, I'll say that I think I've finished your design, it just needs your approval." I said, opening my sketchbook to the drawing.

He took some time musing over it, cocking his head to the side. My mind immediately thought he hated it. "If you don't like it I can always change it" I said, looking at Riley to keep myself occupied.

"Bella…It's amazing. How soon can you do it?" he asked, which shocked me. I'd never really had a customer that took to a design first time; they usually had an image in their head and wanted it to look exactly like that.

"Well actually, Bella hasn't got any appointment this afternoon." Alice took this moment to pop herself into our conversation. "And I don't mind looking after Riley. Actually I could take him to Rosalie's for you, I mean…he is staying at their house tonight anyway" she offered.

"Well…if that's ok with you Bella?" Edward asked, raising his eye brow.

"Um yeah" I said in a daze, handing Riley off to Alice and kissing his forehead. "This way" I said, pulling out the drawing from my book and placing it in the scanner to transfer it to transferable paper.

"So where did you want it?" I asked, just realising that I had no idea where I was meant to be placing this tattoo.

"On my chest, just over my heart. I thought that was probably the right place for it" he said.

"Ok. Take your top off and get settled on the chair, is this your first tattoo?" I realised that I hadn't even asked him that. I hadn't seen any indications to any tattoo but he may have kept them hidden, like I did except the one that was a reminder of Riley but I had been wearing jumpers recently because of the cold.

"No it's not. I've got 5; this will make it 6" he said as I turned back around. I stopped, distracted by the gorgeous, half naked man in the room. My eyes raked over his chest, taking in every detail from the 6 pack that he had been hiding underneath his shirts and the very prominent V that was cut off by his trousers. It was then that I noticed the Celtic flame like design running over his shoulder and upper arm, not noticeable from where he had been wearing his t-shirt. "Seen something you like?" He said. I immediately turned beetroot red, looking at the floor

"Oh shut it Cullen" I said, pushing him back so that he was lying down. I transferred the design and got him to check it so that it was exactly where he wanted it. I placed the ink into the gun and was about to start but thought I'd get comfortable. I pulled off my hoodie and dropped it into the corner, pulling my hair back into a low-side ponytail and sat on the stool, leaning over Edward's chest.

"You better be brave, I don't want to ruin one of my best designs yet" I said as I started up the gun and pressed the needle to his chest, starting on the outline.

"So why is Riley going to your brothers?" Edward asked. I wiped up some of the ink and carried on.

"Well Emmett and Rosalie are trying for a kid and want the practise, plus they think I need a break every once in a while. My Mom is controlling and kinda laid into me at the weekend but you know life goes on" I explained, carrying on.

"Well from what I've seen, you're a great Mom Bella" He said, I hid a smile that forced its way to the surface, wiping away at the ink. "Nice tat by the way" he added.

"Thanks but it's really simple, but that's just cause I didn't need anything fancy to remember Riley by" I said. I looked up at saw him staring at my shoulder blade, forgetting that I was wearing a tank top. It simply said 'Riley Taylor, 9/15/09, 8.34AM'. It was simple but that was what I like about it.

"You got any more?" He asked. I blushed; my other tattoos were in places where I had to remove clothing.

"I have 4 altogether" I replied "but their hidden" I said, finishing the outline. I hadn't noticed that it had grown dark outside.

"Oh come on Bella. I'll show you mine if you show me yours" he said winking. I burst out into a fit of giggles which he returned. We sat laughing for how long I don't know. I had finished the outline and he needed to come back for it to be coloured, which was even better because then I'd get to be able to see him again. I rubbed some cream over the ink and taped gauze over it.

"I don't think I need to go over care do I? Since you've got so many" I said, pulling the gloves off my hands and placing them in the bin. I spun back around and found Edward extremely close. In fact, my eyes were in line with the middle of his chest which ironically, was still bare.

"I've decided from now on, you're the only person allowed to ink me because the feel of your hands on me nearly makes me cum in my pants" he said.

I felt him place his hand on the side of my face, pulling my face up to his, looking him straight in the eyes. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I raised my arms and linked them around his neck, pulling him closer. I liked the heat of his lips against mine. I felt his tongue begging for entrance and I allowed in access. Feeling his tongue swirl around my mouth as his hands moved down to my hips. He walked us backwards until I felt my back hit the wall. His hands moved under my butt and I felt him lift me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. The kiss became deeper and rushed, like I couldn't get enough of him. His hand started to wander up my shirt.

My mind suddenly started to work again. We couldn't to his here. Jake was in his office in the next room, I didn't want to fuck him in this bloody sterilized room with the risk of getting caught and fired. I wanted to fuck him, yeah but not here.

"Edward wait" I gasped, breaking the heated kiss. "Not here. I'm finished for the day" I said, gaining back my breath.

"Your place or mine?" He asked, pulling his top over his head.

"Well yours in closer but mine has heating" I said, pulling on my jumper. I swung open the door and walked over to the reception. Edward and I exchanged glances all the time. I sorted out another appointment for him and grabbed my bag.

"Jake, I'm off. Remember tomorrow is my morning off." I said, sticking my head into the office.

"Oh yeah, Where's Alice?" He asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Um she's gone to Emmett's I think. She was on only this morning. Bye Jake" I said. I turned around and once again saw Edward standing rather close. His hand found mine and he pulled me along, his eyes had darkened with passion, turning from their usual piercing green to a dark, wooden green.

XoXo

As soon as I stepped out of Edward's car and opened up my apartment door, I was lift up into Edward's arms, pushing back against the wall. He kicked the door shut with his foot, causing it to slam with a loud bang. Thank God Riley wasn't here, that would sure have set him off.

I placed my feet back on the floor, dropping my bag. I ran my fingers along the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it onto the floor. His mouth was back on mine immediately and his hands were rubbing my lower back.

"Bella I feel like I barely know you but this feel so right" Edward said against my lips and I couldn't help but say something along the lines of 'mmh' in response.

"Bedroom" I mumbled as Edward pulled off my jumper, dropping it on the sofa as we walked past. Once again, he kicked the door shut. His hands running along the hem of my t-shirt before he ripped it over my head.

"Bella" _kiss_ "you" _kiss_ "are" _kiss_ "so" _kiss_ "beautiful" He said between kisses. I could help but feel beautiful, just like he said.

He pushed me backwards over my bed and I felt my knee hit the bed, Edward continued to climb on top of me, not even breaking the heated kiss. I linked my arms around his neck and he wrapped one arm around my waist pulling my back off the bed and closer to him.

His hand reached up to the clasp of my bra, quickly releasing me from the confines of the material. I used to be a C, but since I had Riley, I had grown from a C to an E. He ran his hands over my breast and down to my hip, running his finger over another of my tattoos. It was of a Swallow, I know…very ironic but it was carrying a piece of material in his beak that had 'Bella' written on it. He leaned down and kissed the skin it covered and my breathing hitched.

"So I've seen two of your tattoo's…guess I get to find the other two now…" his horse voice said.

"But I've only seen one of yours…not counting the one I did today so I guess it's my turn" I said, pushing Edward over onto his back and straddling his lap. I pulled him up so that he was sitting up and kissed him passionately. His arms started wandering over my breasts, pulling one into his mouth.

I groaned in pleasure at the feel of his tongue sweeping over my nipple. His breath became rushed. "Bella you can find my tattoos later. I need you now." Commanding Edward was damn sexy. He grabbed my hips and flipped me over, pulling off my jeans, panties and socks all in one motion, revealing even more tattoos. He picked up my left leg and kissed his way up to the tattoo. This was another one of my favourites. His finger traced the black outlining of the broken Bell that graced the top of my thigh. He then picked up my right leg and kissed the ribbon that wrapped around my ankle, reminding me of my old dancing days, also reminding me never to dance again.

Before I knew it, Edward's pants were thrown onto the floor along with my own clothing. He kissed along my neck, grazing my jaw line. Kissing and nibbling on my earlobe.

"Ed-wait" I gasped breathlessly. I pushed him back at abit and he looked upset.

"I'm sorry…I thought-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"I just need to get a condom Edward. I love Riley but cannot take care of another child" I joked. Suddenly my mind was filled with me…having Edward's baby. I shook my head, clearing that thought and focused on the present. I leaned up on my elbows as Edward hovered above me. Lust filled his eyes again as I reached into my bedside cabinet and pulled out a foil wrapper. I put it in between my teeth and tore it open…ok I swear I just heard Edward growl. Oh I liked that. I put my hand in between us and felt his length…oh shit, man he was huge. I rolled the condom down and it just about made it to his base.

I placed my hands around his neck and he placed himself at my entrance. He pushed forward gently and I felt my walls widen to accommodate his width and length.

"Oh shit Bella. Your fucking tight as fuck" Edward gasped into my neck where he had buried his head, kissing my neck.

"Oh fuck…" he stilled when I felt his thighs meet my entrance, meaning that he had full sheathed himself in me. He started moving slowly and it was so taunting. "Faster Edward" was all I had to say before he was slamming himself into my repeatedly, our lips met in rushed kisses and I could feel the pressure rising in the pit of my stomach.

We only stopped to gasp for air, stupid oxygen…he reached for a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face behind her ear but I faltered just before my hand reached it. I leaned in and kissed his lips passionately.

My fingers dug roughly into the muscle on his shoulders as the pleasure rumpled through me. Groaning deeply at the sensation, I made sure that I was being as painfully, tantalizingly as possible. The tips of my fingers gently grazed her cheek, the heat rolling off it only fuelled my hormones more but it was the groan that escaped Bella's lips that nearly pushed me over the edge as I brought my hand back up to her face.

Edward pulled almost all the way out of me before he slammed his entire length back into me, every time getting harder and faster. My breathing started to get quicker, my nails digging deeper into the muscles in his back. I was clinging to him like my life depended on him, which earnt a deep gutter groan from him. Hearing his ragged breathing in my ear as he placed kisses along my jaw line and neck as he continued to thrust into me completely made me even more turned on than I thought possible…And I thought sex with Tyler was good. That was nothing compared to this.

He pace quickened and I dragged my tongue over his own salty skin. With every hard thrust, he nibbled at my neck, surely going to leave marks and he kept swapping from sucking at my skin to biting me.

"Jesus Bella…Oh fuck" he grunted. He moaned once more and our panting became timed with my own as Edward's grip hardened around my waist, pulling us ever-closer, forcing him deeper and harder within me. I felt him hit my G-spot and I let out a guttural groan along with many other profanities.

I closed my eyes as his head fell onto my shoulder. Just listening to the sounds of his pleasure coming from him…it was so damn hot. Fuck that – it was the fucking hottest thing I had ever heard. My hands worked their way through his hair, causing to look even more like sex hair because now it was literally sex hair. I gripped his hair in my hands and pulled us face to meet my own. Our tongues continued to battle for dominance, our mouths crashing together like it was necessary to have every inch of skin touching each other.

I felt as my walls clenched around him, causing my body to shudder and I was trying to hold back the building pressure and passion that was boiling inside me. I could feel my climax coming back and I hoped he wasn't too far behind.

He continued at the speed he was thrusting at but then surprised me by reaching down towards where we were connected and he circled by swollen bud roughly with his thumb. I gasped against his lips, slightly pulling away from him and closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw Edward watching me intently, my mouth fell open and I could hear the deep, haggard sounds coming from within me. He rubbed my clit harder and faster.

"Edward…Don't…Stop…" I was barely able to string those three words together because of the passion.

_Like he had any intention of stopping this close._ I thought.

He placed one hand beside my head, propping himself up while the other continued to work my clit. I writhed underneath him, squirming because of the pressure. He made me much worse by pushing harder into me, slamming me into the bed.

"Oh Fuck Edward!" I bellowed as my orgasm reached its peak.

"Oh shit!" he gasped. "Bella you're fucking astonishing" he gasped. He laid his head on my shoulder and panted.

"Yeah you're pretty amazing too" I gasped, trying to claim back my breath. Edward moved to the side of me, pulling me closer to his chest. He grabbed the discarded blankets and pulled them round us. He lay on his back and I snuggled into his side, laying my head on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat slowly starting to go back to normal.

"What the time?" I asked, wondering how long our little…romp had taken. I didn't have the energy to move.

"It's just before 11.30" he said, checking the bedside cabinet. He wrapped his arms back around me pulled me closer.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't just another fuck. I really wanted Edward to stay around.

"Well I definitely want to do that again so that means I'm definitely staying around you and I can't forget Riley" he said. "That's if you want it too" he added.

I moved my head so that I was looking up into his green pools.

"I absolutely want to stay around me and Riley. I think that little boy loves you already." I said, closing my eyes.

"Oh really, just one more person to convince then" he said and I swear I heard him wrong but I didn't have the energy to question it. I snuggled deeper into his embrace and warmth. I felt the darkness enclosing around me and I felt his arms pull me closer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi readers, Sorry about my A/N before but this is an actual chapter now =] I had a lot of family problems but now they seem to be getting better. My Nan was put into hospital so we were going back and forth there nearly all the time and a mixture of other things went wrong as well.**_

_**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would also like to say a big Thank you to all those that have added this story to their alerts, favourites and also left a review. You have no idea how much they make me smile when I check my e-mail inbox =]**_

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

Things had started moving pretty swiftly with Edward. We had begun seeing each other regularly and to be honest, I couldn't be happier at this precise moment. I had a beautiful little boy who lit up my world; I had an amazing boyfriend (yes we had got to that stage). I sighed remembering.

_We were lying on the sofa, watching Riley play with his toys on the plush carpet while Edward was humming to me, slowly sending me to sleep._

"_Bells?" He asked quietly. I moved my head slightly, looking up to his eyes but he wasn't staring at me. His eyes were trained on Riley, watching as my little boy hit his bricks together and then tried to fix the correct shapes through the correct holes in a piece of wood. _

"_Yeah Edward?" I asked, springing him from his daze. _

"_Ok I'm going to sound like a stupid teenager right now but, I…" he hesitated. I took a deep breath, my mind racing with different ideas of what he could be asking me._

"_Edward? Your scaring me" I said, propping myself up on my elbow, looking into his eyes._

"_Bella, be a permanent fixture in my life. I want to be able to wake up and think 'I get to see Bella today'. Be my girlfriend?" He asked with nothing but adoration in his eyes._

"_Oh Edward, I've been waiting for you to take that for bloody ages" I laughed, planting a kiss on his lips. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me fully onto him and locking his arms around my waist, what he didn't plan on the fact that we were nearly at the end of the sofa so we proceeded to fall off the edge. We landed with a thump on the floor and burst out into laughter. Riley then crawled over and lightly started hitting my arm, upset about missing out with laughing._

Edward had finally got a good job to do with Graphic Design. He had sold a few pictures here and there but it wasn't much. I knew he was having money problems but he refused to tell me how bad they were, let alone help. Damn self-righteous man. Edward really needed this job but he nearly refused it and let's say I had not taken that information well. Well…I had threatened to throw his damn ass out of the house if he did not accept. The thing that made him want to reject this job offer was that he needed to travel to for his interview which needed to include a portfolio. When we researched further into the company, we found that they had a local office just outside of Seattle but the main interview and such were held in New York but he rang the company, stating that he lived in Seattle and that it would be completely unnecessary for him to travel to New York and back. Hell I didn't care where it was as long as Edward had a decent job where he could actually afford to get his heating fixed.

This is what currently led me to being in the middle of my living room, completely frustrated with a screaming Riley in my arms, with no hot water, no heating and it being two days before Christmas, there was absolutely no way any repair man could come out to fix it. I was attempting to pack myself and Riley's bags so that we could get on the road before it got too cold.

"Oh please Riley stop crying" I cried myself. I really needed Edward right now. I felt as though I was falling apart. Edward was on his way home from and then he was flying to his parents in Phoenix so I wouldn't see him until I returned from Forks after the New Year and Alice was coming up with Jasper after Christmas to celebrate the New Year. I bobbed Riley from side to side, trying to get his cries to calm but I knew he was over-tired but he wouldn't sleep, I knew he was cold but I already had him in his warmest clothes and 3 blankets. Just to add to the mess I was already in, my cell phone rang from underneath the mess I called my living room.

"Hello?" I asked rather rudely.

"Well hello to you to Bella" My father laughed from the other end.

"Sorry Dad, just having a hard time at the moment." I sighed, stuffing more clothing into the bag I was attempting to pack to take with me. I found myself packing things that I usually wouldn't take. That was how much my brain was muddled right now.

"Oh right, I won't keep you long then. Was just calling to see what time you're leaving so I know when to expect you" He asked.

"Oh right wel-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing insistently and I rested the phone between my ear and shoulder and pulled open the door. By now Riley's grizzly cries had turned into full blown screaming and I was having a hard time hearing Charlie, answering the door and trying to juggle everything at once.

I flung open to the door to see a flustered; snow covered Edward, complete with a large black bag.

"Um Dad could I call you back?" I asked into the phone, letting Edward into the apartment.

He let me go and I ended the call, turning around to greet Edward. He dropped his bag and pulled me and Riley into a hug. I felt my tears stream down my face and stain Edward's shirt. He guided me over to the sofa, dropping his own bag on the floor with a loud thump.

"Hey, hey hey" He said, while I snuggled into his arms. He gently took Riley out of my grasp and began shushing him, trying to quiet him down. I buried my head into his chest and tried to even out my breathing as Riley's cries slowly turned into a grizzle and then heavy breathing.

"Thank you" I whispered. My head had begun to hurt from the crying and trying to do everything at once.

He curled his free arm around me and kissed my forehead. "It's not problem Bells" he asked. Then a thought suddenly struck me.

"Why the hell are you here? Your meant to be on a plane to Phoenix!" I shot up from the sofa, spinning round and facing him.

"Bella" he said, standing up, stepping close "Have you looked outside? Every damn flight out of here is cancelled" He leant his forehead on mine. "I thought I'd come say goodbye before you left" he whispered.

"Sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean too, I'm just so damn stressed. I couldn't get Riley to stop crying, I have no heating or hot water, Emmett is supposed to be here soon to pick me up and I haven't even finished packing and-" I was cut short by Edward shushing me.

"Don't apologise Bella. It's better to get these things out." He said. Riley placed his hand on Edward's face and Edward took it. It was amazing and slightly scary seeing Riley's tiny hands in Edward's full grown ones…but a lot better than seeing them in Emmett's.

"So what are you going to do for Christmas since you can't get to your parents?" I asked, picking up some more clothes and stuffing them into my bag. Thankfully I had already packed Riley's clothes earlier.

"I have absolutely no idea…probably end up sleeping most of the day" I laughed; trust him to sleep on Christmas day and then the idea struck me.

"Come with me to Forks" I blurted out, surprising not only Edward but myself too.

"What? Bella are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive. I was on the phone to my Dad anyway and I need to call him back and it's not like you having anything else to do" I said.

Soon enough I found myself on the phone to my dad, asking him if he minded if I brought someone along. I walked into my bedroom, hoping to have this conversation in private. I mean…I was his little girl.

"Hey Dad" I said as he answered the phone.

"_Hey Bells…so carrying on from earlier, what time shall I expect you?"_ I blushed; Charlie was not a person to hang around chit-chatting.

"Well Emmett is getting here in about 5 minutes but with the weather and all, I think we won' arrive till this evening." I said. "Oh Dad…would you mind if I brought a friend with me?" I asked, internally cringing.

"_A friend Bella?"_ He questioned. I gulped. _"What sort of friend?"_

"Well his name is Edward and he's been amazing to me and Riley…Even Emmett likes him! And his flight out of Seattle got cancelled and I don't want him to be alone on Christmas" I said, dragging my brother into this because usually, if Emmett liked someone, then most likely Charlie would too.

"_Bella, if he makes you happy, then who am I to deny you that? But I will be talking to him once he arrives" _Charlie added sternly but inside, I was jumping for joy.

"Thank you, Thank you!" I said repeatedly, literally jumping up and down.

"_No problem Bells, drive safe"_ and with that, he hung up the phone and I danced out into the living and stumbled upon Emmett and Edward laughing at some joke or something.

"Hey Emmett, where's Rosalie?" I asked, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"She's in the car and apparently we have one more joining us on our little trip?" my bear of a brother said, wiggling his eyebrow at Edward.

"Oh shut up Emmett" I said, shoving a bag in his stomach.

"Oh really Bella-boo? What you gonna do? Hey I rhymed!" Emmett said, God his attention span was worse than Riley's.

"God Emmett, I seriously wonder how I am related to you sometimes" I said, taking Riley from Edward's arms.

"Bella, I'll take your bag" Edward offered. I smiled in thanks and gave him my bag. After checking that I had locked the apartment and turned everything off, we were safely strapped into Emmett's jeep and on our way to Forks.

"So what exactly is Forks like?" Edward asked quietly, while I watched Riley sleep. The car was pretty quiet, the darkness had come in pretty quick and I hadn't realised how long we had been in the car. The journey was taking longer because of the snow. Emmett didn't want to do anything risky or stupid with us in the car. Rosalie had fallen asleep leaning against the window, tucked underneath Emmett's jacket and I was dosing while relaxing on Edward's shoulder.

"Forks is small, you can walk from one end to the other in 5 minutes" I laughed. "But that's what I like about it." I smiled, thinking about my many happy memories as a child. "There are a lot of trees and I'm positive that you'll hate the colour green when we get back" I joked, pulling the blanket I was snuggled underneath closer.

"Really? This is going to be an adventure for me then. I mean, Phoenix is massive, you could probably get lost if you didn't know where you were going" he said. I glanced out of the window, watching as the little town of Forks past by. Emmett had stopped at a red traffic light and I narrowed my eyes at a figure standing outside one of the buildings.

The street was not very well lit so I narrowed my eyes and shifted my head, making it seem as though I was getting comfortable. I could see the light casting shadows over the man's face. I gasped. I could remember that shrunken, addicted face when ever I looked at my Son. I glanced at Riley, seeing that he was fast asleep. I shot my eyes back to where the figure was but seeing that he was gone.

_It's just your imagination. You're just tired. Tyler cannot know you're in Forks._

I repeated this over and over in my head until I started to believe it for myself. I had no reason to worry. Tyler had never hurt me physically and I knew that he cared about me. In fact, he had done me a favour by leaving me. I wanted my Son to have a proper father, one who would go to work everyday, come home to us at night and love us unconditionally. It takes two minutes to be a father but it takes a damn lot more time to be a Dad. I pushed the thoughts out of my head, snuggling deeper into an already asleep Edward.

"Love…wake up. Your home" I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I looked out the window at saw my little old house. I saw the porch light and living room light still on, meaning that Charlie had stayed up to welcome us. I climbed out of the Jeep as Emmett woke up Rosalie and Edward began to grab the bags. I pulled Riley into my arms, trying not to wake him. The front door swung open and I saw Papa Swan stride out onto the porch, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey Dad" I said, walking up to him and pulling him into a hug which he gently returned.

"Evening Bella and how is my little grandson?" Charlie asked, looking at Riley.

"He is perfect but I don't want to wake him" I felt Edward stand behind me. "Dad, this is Edward, Edward this is my dad, Charlie" I introduced each other. They looked at each other sternly before Edward stuck out his arm.

"Pleasure to meet your Mr Swan, Bella has told me a lot about you" Edward said. Charlie glanced from Edward's hand, to me and then back to his hand and I let out the breath I had been holding when he took his hand and shook it roughly.

"Edward" My father said. He turned his attention to Emmett and Rosalie and I turned to Edward.

"Sorry about that, he takes a while getting used to people and plus, I'm his little girl" I laughed, leading Edward into the house. He looked around, taking in all the little baby photos of Emmett and I and the others that were taken as we grew.

"No worries. If I ever have a little girl and when she bring a guy home…I think I'd act exactly like that"

"You were a cute kid" He said, putting the bags down at the bottom of the stairs.

"I was cute? Thanks" I joked.

"You still are Bella" He said, pulling his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

We followed everyone into the living room and settled down onto the sofa and I finally decided that it was time to put Riley to bed. I walked up stairs and got him settled; watching as he sucked on his pacifier in my own crib which Charlie had pulled down from the attic and re-built in my room. My room had not changed much, except for the crib placed in the corner of the room and the single bed being replaced with a double after Emmett had run and jumped onto it, causing all of the wooden planks underneath to snap. Let's say that Emmett was forever band from my room from then on.

I walked back downstairs to find Emmett sprawled out on the sofa watching an Ice Hockey game but no Charlie or Edward.

"Em? Where's Dad and Edward?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"There having a chat outside" he informed me, his eyes never leaving the screen. I gulped. It may not end well but to add to my relief, Edward and my father returned back into the living room. Both of their faces plastered with smiles and my dad was slapping Edward on the back.

"Well Edward…One day I really hope I get to meet your father from the things you've told me" my dad said.

I cocked my head sideways at Edward and he just winked.

Later, as we were snuggled in bed, arms wrapped around each other like our lives depended on it; I put forward my question about the conversation that had occurred between Edward and Charlie.

"So what did you and my Dad talk about?" I asked, closing my eyes and getting comfortable.

"Little bit of this and that. Bells, he seems like an alright guy." He said quietly.

"And what does a little bit of this and that actually mean?" I asked, but I was only greeted with silence mixed with Edward and Riley's breathing.

_**Yay, you've finished chapter 5. The next chapter will probably be in Edward's POV where he has his little talk with Charlie! Yay?**_

_**Review please, it will make me smile? =]**_


	6. Chapter 6

HELLLLLLLLL to the yes!

I have sorted out my laptop (YAY!) and I have got Word back soo expect some updates soon because I broke up for Christmas holidays today =]

Thank you for being patient!

MissTay xxx


End file.
